A quick Summary
by aliruth1
Summary: So, my friend wanted to know what doctor who and torchwood ws about. So I typed this up. Do you thik this is a good explanation Please review and give any tips on things I should include!


Well, Doctor Who was orginally an educational program for children in the 1960's but because it was such a large hit they decided to addd on a story plot. The Doctor is a 900 year old Timelord. What is a Timelord you ask? They are humanoid aliens with two hearts and 12 regenerations(will be explained later). They live 200 galaxies away on a planet called are the superior "species" of the universe, because of their knowledfe of everything. I should be using past tense as the Doctor is the last one alive because there was a war. A Time War. Between the Timelords and Ladies of the universe and the salt-and-pepper shaker looking Daleks. But Daleks are no laughing matter, they were created by a man named Davros who wanted to control the unvierses and then destroy them to become the ultimate being. As the Doctor is upset by any mentioning of what happened we do not know much more, except that in the last season finale we found out that the Doctor was the only one who would be able to save Gallifrey, but was still young (merely 90 years, which is equivalent to a toddler). So he was "killed" and unable to save his planet, so that is how he is the "Last of the Timelords".

Now, regeneration is pretty cool. Timelords aren't immortal, they just live much longer than any other humanoid, cyborg or and other alien. When they know they are about to die they go through a process of changing. They literally become a new person. The 9th regeneration was played by Christopher Eccleston. That was the Doctor that came back from the Time War. He was angry and depressed. He hid from the world, and tried to drown out everything by exploring worlds. Now you may be asking, how is he supposed to travel time and space. Simply with a T.A.R.D.I.S. meaning Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Tardis is a sentient being, but that is pretty much all we know. That and the fact she is stuck in the form of a blue police box because the Chameleon Arch is broken.

Finally! Now we get to the real action of the show. Now you've found out that Christopher Eccleston (sexy beast!!!!) plays the 9th Doctor. Now he travels to Earth on Christmas Eve, and of course theres trouble since he's a magnet for danger. He tells one fateful girl to run, and there *sniff* is the first ever scene with Rose Tyler, Human Companion. Now the Doctor through all of his regenerations hate being alone and almost always has a human companion. Now to speed things up I won't go into too much detail of episodes.

Now for the first appearance of Captain Jack Harkness. (He just happened to appear in my favorite episode too!!! XD). The Empty Child. He came flying in almost crashing into Big Ben in 1945, in a Chula Warship (just a random alien ship). Unfortuanetly I do not know how (i think it involved a rogue hot air balloon), but Jack ended up "saving" Rose. He kept her on his ship for awhile, supposedly to kidnap her, but it didn't end like actually became friends within hours. It turns out that our Captain Jack Harkness is a 51st century human Time Agent from the Boshane. Time Agents? Well according to the Doctor "My TARDIS is like a sports care, you traveling is like a space hopper". So yeah, not the most reliable thing. Well mister emo 9th doesn't really like Jack but allows him to stay as a companion. Living in the 51st century people are quite open. There is no straight, gay or as Jack puts it "You people and your quaint little catergories". So he is quite "flirty" to put it mildly (YAY FOR JANTO!!!!) *skipping to season 2 finale*

So for some odd random reason we are now in the 51st century, and to top it all off, the Daleks are back. Yes, those damn peppersahker Daleks! So Jack being the courageous hero he is, sacrifices himself so that the Doctor and Rose can get to the TARDIS. Fortuantely or unfortunately depending on who you are, Rose looks into the "heart" of the TARDIS, which turns her into Bad Wolf (not important......too unobsessed fans). She can control all and everything. She destroys the Daleks with a thought and "brings life". Unfortunately, the Doctor has to take the power from her before it killed her and in turn it kills him bringing the amazing and sexyful and spaztastic and random and beautiful 10th Doctor played by a distant relative David Tennant. (if it's not obvious i'm in a pedophilic relationship with him XD JK...well not really) The Doctor leaves knowing what has happened to Jack. Because Rose did not know how to control Bad Wolf she unintentionally brought him back to life for good. A fixed point in time and space. He can never die,ever. For all eternity he will stay. He uses his time watch to travel back to the 21st century (Thats when everything changes XD), but as time agents are unpredictable he gets stuck in the 5th century. He lives thorugh everything. And another quote "I've lived long enough to see the future become history." And know you have finally made it to Torchwood.....

Torchwood:established by Queen Victoria after the 10th Doctor saves her from a werewolf. Created to hunt down aliens and destroy if necessary. Only Jack has turned Torchwood 3 into something much more. Torchwood 3 of Cardiff, Wales has been run by Captain Jack Harkness for more than 100 years, only the 21st century is important though. Jacks ideal is to collect and arm the earth for everything that's coming. (you have to actually watch Torchwood to kno if i did everything this would be 5x longer) Now there are the main characters. Let's begin our introductions.

Jack Harkness: 51st century omnisexual (shags anything thats glamorous), immortal, leader or Torchwood, sterotypical hero, and mysterious

Gwen Cooper (-Williams now)- 30 something ex-PC Corporal. Discovered Torchwood by hiding in above ground parking lot, watched them resurrect a person. Followed them back to their hidden base, fought off Retcon (amnesia pill), newest member, 2nd in command. Had affair with Owen Harper, unknown affiar with jack Harkness. Now married to Rhys Williams who just found out about Torchwood.

Ianto Jones- Teaboy, receptionist, clean up. Well he was at first. Used to work with Torchwood One. Girlfriend killed by Cyrbermen. (Doctor who episode), falls in love with Jack ( if you make a homo comment I will never ver evereverevereverever talk to you again!)

Dr. Owen Harper-Ahh, good ole Owen. Doctor, does autopsy on both humans and aliens. Quite a cynic. Favorite hobby "Ruining people in good relationships" (hmm,what a forshadower), dies in end of 1st season, but was somehow brought back, almost zombielike. No senses except sight, couldn't kill himself, couldn't heal. Then killed again. (DAMN YOU RUSSELL T. DAVIES!!!!!!)

Toshiko Sato-Technologist, geek of group, in love with Owen. Met Doctor once in his 9th regeneration. It killed by Jacks brother, Gray (have to watch to understand)

Well, that's them. The Torchwood team. The reason the world is still alive. Any questions?

1195 words of gorgeousness.


End file.
